A new class of MRI contrast agents has been discovered and synthesized by Nanoprobes. Initial MRI animal studies showed excellent definition of some types of brain tumors, which were undetectable with the commonly used agent, gadodiamide. Furthermore, initial toxicity studies showed the agents to be non-toxic. One new agent was coupled to antibodies and showed high delivery to antigen on bench tests, indicating hope for development of targeted contrast agents for functional MRI. This project will focus on continued development including chemical synthesis, purification, chemical and magnetic characterization, in vivo animal studies, and antibody targeting of the agents in vivo. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: MRI us a highly useful non-invasive technique. Unfortunately, many brain tumors are poorly detected with the current contrast agents. New agents that give improved imaging of not only brain, but breast, prostate and other cancers would have extensive application. Furthermore, the development of targeted agents could functionally distinguish between benign and malignant tumors and be used to diagnose many other conditions.